


Battlefield Terra - Gangbang Dream

by Asuka Kureru (Askerian)



Series: Battlefield Terra [12]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst and Porn, Dream Creepiness, Dream Sex, F/M, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Quadrant Confusion, Trollstuck, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian/pseuds/Asuka%20Kureru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: BT guys shower gangbang fantasy/embarassing wet dream?</p><p>(yay for fishing old prompts out of the abyss! weirdass floaty dream ahoy. contain vague dream porn, stealth angst and dreamy creepiness. also probably happens either during the first half of chapter 7 or before chpt7 entirely.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battlefield Terra - Gangbang Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Written a while ago and never posted. Posting now to tell y'all that BT chapter 8 is at about 75% completion. *\o/* ... of course that's when writer's block reared back up, but fuck that noise i will finish the thing >:E  
> ... eventually. :X
> 
> It wasn't intended to be canon but if you want to pretend it happened I won't stop you. XD

He's walking at a fast pace in the weird alien corridors of this weird alien hive (not running, the labs will get him if he runs), turning left and right and left. He's alone, it's weird, he should find John (he should enjoy being alone but being alone here isn't safe, the labs will get him). He doesn't know where John is though, but yes, he knows, John is where John always goes.

He pushes the door open and it's the communal ablution block again, all bright and cold and hard but not metal like the labs, maybe they fight for dominance, this is the ablutionblock's territory? Yes, that's it. It wants him naked too but it's a safer kind of naked, or a dangerous one but in a different, not as bad way.

"Hey there Karkat, get naked," John tells him in alienese, and smiles in that way that makes his eyes crinkle. "Labs can't get you if you're washing. Washing is your sacred duty. You will kill all the Alternian microbes on your skin and there'll be nothing left for them to find."

It makes sense and (it's safer here) John's superior officers will be cross with him if he says no so he makes himself naked (where did his clothes go, oh no, it's a destructible fiber bathrobe again, no wait, that wasn't it, who cares, naked now.)

"We'll make you safe," John says, and takes his hand and pulls him under the water. It's warm and nice, feels good, so wet (is he growing gills yet? Feels like they aren't coming out yet, but soon.)

(The labs scratch at the door all vast and endless nothing, you could fall for centuries in there and never hit bottom.)

He's cold, his water went cold so he leans against John because John's water is still warm and John puts his arms around him, tightens them, safe and strong, nothing could pull him free.

"You're not my hot sex slave," John tells him and then they're kissing. There is liquid soap in Karkat's hands and he washes John's back, his sides, he washes the back of John's neck (oh) and up in his hair, around his horns, all twisty-curly. John is kissing him, John is pushing him against the wall.

The tiles. They're warm, because of the shower, because everyone is showering, rubbing foam down themselves (flat bellies and warrior scars and tight muscles and strange patches of hair, lithe limbs), they're washing and watching them, watching John hitch him up against the wall, trap him there with his own weight, John's bulge sliding inside (so cool it should be cool John is so blue), he's rocking slow and patient against Karkat and filling him and they're looking on, all calm and appreciative, they like it, they like what they see (they like Karkat kind of maybe they don't hate him they're in-clade our not-a-slave to protect sleep beside feed wash with.)

It's so tight and getting hotter in his belly, his bulge slipping between John's thighs, searching, he wants to fill him too, he wants --

It's red, it would be red, he can't get red on John, it's bad, the labs will catch him back and stare down at his between his thighs make cold alien noises devour him alive, peel him like a hopbeast to roast, it's scratching at the door and the ablution room doesn't have a door, it's here just behind the corner where the harsh light comes from and John can't fight it, it'll eat him too, it won't notice won't care it won't, there's no door for this room --

"You must not hop off his bulge, he will make the sad lusus eyes again," Strider-sir says and he leans on the wall by the doorway, he crosses his arms, he's naked too, older and stronger and so many, many scars. Karkat bets the lab tried it with him too, and he hit it with a sword until it slinked off.

"We don't like John making the sad lusus eyes," Dirk says, and he puts a hand on Karkat's shoulder and it's warm, warmer than John's (because he's a lowblood right? he's the highest lowblood ever, who would care to cross either of him.)

Karkat clenches on John to keep him in where they're connected but John is done and he laughs, he nuzzles Karkat's face and kisses his neck (oh) and doesn't even bite, he would _never_. He's out of Karkat's arms and then it's Dirk, pushing in with a long smooth glide and he feels so much hotter and he nips a little because he's not oblivious like John, he knows Karkat can take it.

Dirk is all sinews and lightning and he lets Karkat touch his weird pale hair too (it feels like troll hair, of course it would, so spiky) he lets Karkat hold onto his horns, pull his mouth close to kiss, he lets Karkat's bulge slide in and then they're on the bench sitting joined one leg over one leg under, leaning back on their hands to get as close, as deep as they can, it's good it's good it's _good._ John sits behind him like a backrest and wraps his arms around Karkat's chest and kisses his neck and watches. He says, “You're so hot, it feels good, I like it when you feel good."

(Karkat can't even say exactly how it feels good, he just knows it does, feels it does.)

There's no orgasm, just steady pleasure. Dirk fills him and pats his face and smirks just a little invisible bit (that was good I knew you could do it you're such a good boy I like you) and then Dave is marching in all dripping wet and soapy. They fight? They fight. They roll on the floor which is cold so Karkat gets on top and laughs when Dave is cold. Dave makes faces (Dave never makes faces.) They rub and tangle together and they bite, nice sharp bleeding bites, and Dave grooms his bites with little licks, small hot tongue on his skin lapping up his blood (red, it's red but Dave is red.) (They're all red, all hiding behind their eyes, but it's a secret, Karkat won't tell.)

Dave's horns are huge and Karkat is so deliciously irritated about it. “You're an asshole," he says. Dave laughs into his mouth and their bulges were tangling but now he's inside Karkat's nook, he's making him all full and nice and when the drones come Karkat will laugh and laugh at them, see, look, your pail is too tiny, look at all that sex, I'm good enough to have sex, they like me you can't stop it, fuck you.

Jake is here too because it's the males' room but Karkat doesn't know if he wants him as a quadrant but he's so pretty, just like John only his smile isn't as quirky-cute, his teeth are too small for it, but still Karkat presses him against the wall and takes his bulge in his hand and caresses him, fingers him all slow and nice. He likes making Jake feel nice, because Jake has never bothered him or anything and he came to save them that one time and his eyes are a pretty enough green.

Jade's eyes are a freakier, prettier clearer green and he tells her as her hands close on his hips and she kisses the back of his neck (no biting, she doesn't bite hardly at all, just a little claiming-teasing nip) and she laughs as she pushes inside him from behind. “This isn't your room?" he says, and she says it was a stupid rule anyway and does he like her rumble spheres. (He does. The humans boys are all flat as planks. Maybe they're not grown in.)

He likes it, between Jake and Jade as Jade fucks him nice and vigorous, Jake is squirming on his fingers he looks so much like John, oh wait that's John, okay their eyes were closed but how could he mix up the horns seriously they're _way_ different. John's are... and Jake's... They're different, is all.

He makes John come and kisses and bites his neck all marked up and John purrs for him, all trusting-limp.

Jade is gone (it wasn't her ablution block after all, it put her outside) and Karkat still isn't done, and it's nice and floaty and he likes it and he wants it to last forever and (when he stops he hears the labs outside, scratching at the doorway, trying to find a way in.)

Strider-sir narrows his eyes all mean and not impressed at the door and then there's lightning and then Noir-sir steps in and they sneer at each other all fangs. But they don't bite and fight because they're not wigglers anymore, they're mature adults but the passion is everywhere. Noir-sir crooks his fingers tells Karkat to come here between them but not like ashen, he could never, there is no space for a gray third.

They touch him four hands at once everywhere and he doesn't touch their horns, no, he wouldn't dare but Noir-sir catches his, pulls Karkat's head back closes fangs on his throat, oh, oh, Strider-sir's claws down his sides just hard enough to sting, he squirms.

They catch him between them and they twine inside him and they both sink their fangs in one shoulder and they growl at each other over him.

Dirk is watching smiling admiring (Karkat is so lucky, one day Dirk will be that strong, will have a kismesis that harsh and perfect), John is watching gasping, eyes wide and blue and so pretty (he thinks it's sexy, it's hot, it's good, Karkat likes that he likes it), Dave is watching and he pouts because he didn't get to mark Karkat like that. (Karkat hates his horns so it's fair.)

(Jade is back in the room and she's papping Jake's face and they're purring cuddling watching him all lazy satiated)

They fuck him harder but not hard like they fuck each other that'd be too much he can't take such loathing, they make him gasp and moan and it's a fight between them and he's the battlefield, and then they kiss over Karkat's shoulder all squeezed between them their hard bodies their scars and he comes like explosive decompression.

He's in his pile and he's all warm and wet, because he just came all over himself. _Mother_ fuck.

He presses both hands against his eyes, and then grimaces and wipes himself clean on a corner of his not-dirtied t-shirt, because his hand was stained too, shit. He is so -- _not fucked, do not think fucked, not in this ridiculous pailing room oh lord, not with three of this ridiculous dream in attendance_ \-- boned -- no wait that means the same thing, argh, shit, hell.

Is there a chance in hell he can keep it discreet? He doesn't think so. He tries anyways, kicks things off the top of his pile as quietly as he can to sit up -- urgh, squelching -- and squirm out of the pile without staining anything else. He had a hard enough time gathering the materials for a semi-acceptable pile, he doesn't want to have to throw out half of it because it's gross now.

He ends up standing in the middle of the dark room and not knowing what next. He'll _die_ if he has to wake up John, but if he goes alone and he's caught sneaking around without supervision -- no, not worth it. Shit. Shit, shit, shit, he's stupid with fatigue and the lack of sopor and he doesn't know what to do next.

"Karkat? [What's up?]"

Someone kill him. Dirk is awake. Karkat stares at him blankly in the low light of his wrist-thing, silent and lost.

Dirk proves once again that he's the best fucking human when he just looks him over, arches an eyebrow, and slides out of bed. He catches his elbow to guide him out of the room and Karkat tries not to think about his dream, Dirk's hands on him, Strider's hands on him as Dirk watched on.

Outside in the corridor when the low lights blink on Dirk goes all tense and asks him just a short word Karkat doesn't know. He frowns, tries to make himself look at Dirk. Shit, his shorts are soaked, it's dripping down his leg, he needs the bathroom fast.

"[Dirk, bathroom now.]"

"[Are you hurt? Ow? Karkat--]"

He blinks up, snorts -- it's surprise, disbelief, not anything like amusement. “[Uhh _no_. Bathroom?]"

And then he shuffles that way without asking, and tries not to drip.

By the time he can look at Dirk again, he has taken a shower (eyes closed so he won't look at the walls and remember being fucked against them) and Dirk is running water into one of the sinks over his dirty clothes. He's... pretty much destroying biological evidence -- something Karkat bets they'd love to study, in the labs, if they'd thought about it. (Holy fuck, thank every single deity there ever existed in the universe that they never thought to. To stimulate his -- to do that.)

"[Clean clothes here,]" Dirk points, and tugs the clothes out of the sink by a single dry corner to chuck into the dirty laundry hamper. The clothes he brought are identical to what Karkat was wearing, and John has a pile of them; he might well never notice.

"[... Dirk you are best.]" (For a brief moment he likes him in a very pale, cared-for way, which makes the clinging memories feel unspeakably immoral. He gets dressed in silence, and makes sure to keep his nude body way out of sight. He couldn't take being watched right now.)

Dirk guides him back in the bedroom and leaves him at the door to go eat and go fight, and Karkat hesitates before his pile -- maybe stained, he won't see until he's on it, and he just got clean, and the scent...

He topples the cloth containment handle-bearing travel box over his pile to hide it from view, and he...

He.

The floor looks so flat and hard and John kicked off pillow and blankets at the foot of his mattress and.

And the dream hurts, being touched, being held closed and _wanted_.

(Also it was on average pervier than these concupiscent platforms, if you consider how casually and innocently the aliens use them. But that isn't an excuse, it _is_ pervy for Karkat.)

(It is but he's cold and the blankets look warm and he won't touch John, won't presume but.)

(It smells alien and weird and reassuringly teenaged at the foot of John's bed, wedged in the corner with his jaw propped over the footboard. Not like the labs at all.)


End file.
